iourpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Getting Started
This guide should help you progress though early game. For more in-depth guide please refer to IOU Guide by ExWhiteWolf. Useful External Link *IOU Multicalc is the only publicly-accessible spreadsheet currently available in the IOU community for all calculation purpose. create by GameInSky. *IOU Discord is a great source of information and community. whether you need help with challenge, looking to join existing guild. or just want to look around for guide and sheet. *IOU Helper is A free desktop client to minimize CPU usage with built in features, used by over 300 players. Constructed by Level. *Codes were often randomly generated alphanumeric strings of 30 characters, but now they are words or phrases with no spaces which can reward players with Currency which is very helpful for player. Code last for 1 week and are given via multiple platform such as Facebook page and IOU Discord Ascension Tier 0 (level 0 - 40) * Go to Social > Guild. Join the highest level random guild available (don’t be afraid to quit and rejoin to find the highest one) * Find Member's Club in guild interface. click check-in to claim your first daily reward. * Click find party then type the name below to search for AT2 carry. ** AT0/Easy: "Level" (open join) ** AT0/Easy: "CarryOn" (open join) ** AT0/Easy: "Tzeren" (open join) ** AT0/Easy: "ascend0" (open join) ** AT0/Easy: "Iampeeinguser" (open join) *Farm up 500 gold and buy your 1st pets. Don’t train your Pet yet *Use your first 250 diamonds for Account Upgrades (VIP) Exp Boost to 3 and Gold Boost to 2. Try to upgrade both of this equally until they are both level 10. * Check current events. All events are doable from the start. events provide a free resource to speed up your game. * For Abilities, Unlock speed boost and damage boost. Use all your point to upgrade speed boost to max first. * Focus your Hunting Upgrades on Coin Count, Gold Rate and Huge loots. Let the carry do damage for you (Turn off upgrade confirmation via setting) DON'T USE ANY AP TO UPGRADE. * Level 5 unlocked woodcutting. DON'T CLICK USE ALL. click on the tree until you cut it. then click forfeit. unlock the new tree when you have enough gold. (you should spend 10 energy or less. save your energy for now) * Level 10 unlocked mining. Use 16 energies to clear early floor for some stone. Use stone to upgrade the energy cap. * Level 15 unlocked challenges. you won't have enough damage to do anything yet. skip it for now. * Level 20 unlocked expeditions. set your ship to do pet food expedition and fast track it until your run out of fuel. * Level 30 unlocked Soul Orbs and Fishing. Use your crystal (from Member's Club) to unlock fishing and mining damage orb. Go to activity -> fishing. Choose your avatar (harambe ftw) then place your character and set auto fishing to on. * Once you use all your net. Sacrifice all fish meat for Sacrificial Offerings. you should have enough to upgrade fishing orb to 2*. * Level 40 let you ascend to Ascension Tier 1. quit your party and do it asap. There's not reason to stay at AT0. Ascension Tier 1 (level 40 - 75) * Click find party then type the name below to search for AT1 carry **AT1/Medium: "blueracoon" (open join) **AT1/Medium: "WonkyToaster" (open join) **AT1/Medium: "Tzoren" (open join) **AT1/Medium: "ascend1" (open join) **AT1/Medium: "Iouhasqueef" (open join) *Buy your second pet for 25 AP * AT1 grant access to Ascension Upgrades. You need **15 Party Boost (+exp and +gold when you are in a party) **3 on Pet Training (+300 based exp per training) **2 on both Woodcutting nrg+ and Mining nrg+ (for 3x more nrg regen) **10 on both Woodcutting Damage and Log gain (mainly used for tree unlock) **All remaining point should go to gold boost and xp boost. **you can reduce your wood cutting damage and log gain if you don't have enough Ascension Points *You can now train your pet. go to pet tab and start training. *Go to woodcutting tab. Start using 1 energy each to cut tree and then forfeit when you gain enough log to upgrade your tree. upgrade tree level grant diamond, gold log and pet food. *Upgrade your Woodcutting Upgrades. Axe sharpening > log spliting = critical axe > weak point. energy should be upgrade depend on how active you are. *You should have a lot of pet food by just unlocking new tree. Feed them to one pet until it reach new tier first before You feed them to another pet as higher tier mean more DPS. *Go to mining screen. Don’t use any energy yet. Use your wood to unlock depth as deep as you can. then use all of your mining energy. Claim your energy usage reward then go to soul orbs. Use the crystal from reward to unlock gold rate orb. go to social > guild. Invest stone to any Guild Buildings then upgrade Building of your choice. *Upgrade both VIP Exp Boost and VIP Gold Boost to level 10 and start saving diamond for 2nd expedition ship (2500 diamonds) *You should have enough DPS to try out Challenges now. Do a few solo one and queue duo and group challenge while leveling. Challenges play a major role in your DPS gain. *Level 50 unlocked Pet Arena. Don’t claim anything yet, Try to do your pet arena as high as you can without using AP. *Level 75 will let you ascend to Ascension Tier 2. made sure you clear the planet all the way to last boss first since it give diamond reward before ascending. Ascension Tier 2 (level 75 - 130) * Click find party then type the name below to search for carry ** AT2/Hard: "Lili3" (open join) ** AT2/Hard: "Helper1" (open join) ** AT2/Hard: "ascend2" (open join) ** AT2/Hard: "Unusualboner" (open join) ** AT2/Hard: "Nei" (open join) * You will need to reassign your Ascension Upgrades (same setup with AT1) * Your next soul orb unlock should be Auto Damage. * Once you save up 2500 diamonds, buy your 2nd expedition ship (4th slot). It come with 100 ultinum which you will use for ship arena unlock later. * Don't worry about overstay in AT2. You need to upgrade all your world upgrade to max and some of Auto Upgrades before ascending to AT3 as there's no permanent carry in AT3. Ascending without this upgrade will make your life miserable in AT3. You can even ascend at level 200 if you like. Preinferno Ascension Tier 3 (level 130 - 200) *There is no permanent carry on AT3. so your DPS matter here. *You will need to reassign your Ascension Upgrades. Recommended going full damage with 10/10 wood ascension. *You can now move monster freely. and you should start farming Cards for each monster (except boss on every 5th stage) 100 Card Milestones for each monster should be your immediate goal. *You can change monster Inferno Tier to max 15 (Rule of thumb 6-8 seconds kill time is good for exp until later stage) Early Inferno level (level 200 - 400) *Congratulation on reaching Inferno Levels stage. This is where the real game start. you can now freely change monster Inferno Tier and is now under the effect of Nerf Rate, you will gain reduced exp, gold and card rate depend on percentage of your damage for the party. *level 200 unlocked Ship Arena (via expedition tab). Largest AP source of the game and P-Core which is use for Lab Upgrades. you need 25 ultinum and 10 i-matter (you will gain 25 i-matter from 8th Chest Claim) to buy your first arena ship. refer to IOU-Multicalc sheet for ship guide. *You can also reset your Soul orbs unlocked with 10 crystal and unlock Ship Orb to help with arena challenge too. *Focus your Lab Upgrades on fish stick. Fish Value will increase your daily SO gain. *Save your diamond for the Fishing Boat (5k). Bonus point if you can time it with fishing orb 3*. Fishing boat grant 100 fishing net when you buy. Don't forget to up your min rarity for auto fishing. *Your only goal here is to get more level while trying to farm card on all mobs except boss. Newbie inferno hell (level 400 - 1000) * There is a major increasing in Experience needed per level after level 400. most newbie give up at this stage of the game. This stage take months of playing to get though (even if you get carried, you still need to catch up on card and economic part) * Start finding a new guild such as booster guild for newbie if you have not join one already.Can try to ask for carry on IOU discord. * You can start adding ascension point to Fish value, Mining yield and card drop yield. * There are lot of things you can do to increase your DPS at this stage ** Complete as many Challenges as you can including series challenge. ** Do your Pet Arena with AP (set an AP limit for stage such as 500 AP max). Your arena damage is affect by *** Pet tier base damage and level *** Stable *** Guild bonus *** Ascension Pet Damage *** Arena Damage Node (Pet Upgrade Map) *** Legendary Upgrades PET ARENA DAMAGE (unlock at level 1k) *** Pet Damage Orb ** Learn how to do Pet Upgrade Map effectively (refer to multicalc sheet) ** Upgrade efficient output Lab Upgrades (max 50) ** Unlock more DPS orb * Find a permanent party member. Set a card goal with them and help each other move mobs when you all reach card milestone. after all this is a multiplayer game, you won't succeed playing alone here.